User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 19
Haku: Not by choice... Kiba: *Cracks neck trying to keep self under control* Jack: I see. A Puppet? An unwilling slave to their respective Fear? Haku: Is that the name you have given us? Jack: Yes Haku: Then that's probably the truth Kiba: *Sniffing air trying to determine which Fear scent I’m getting* Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Nicole: *Looks at Haku* It's best to tell the truth. Jack: Wow... A Puppet, a Half-Fear, and a Butler Rayven: User:Rayven: Jack: Sounds like a priest, a nun, and a rabbi joke Kiba: Shut up Jack Haku: I am telling the truth... Jack: *Sees Isaac* Isaac, you’re the chap I was looking for, Kiba: Wood... *Kneels in front of Haku, black eyes staring at him intently* You smell of wood... Jack: I need to get to the Isles. Can you do that? Isaac: Yeah, but this is the last before the price resets. Jack: Okay. Haku: *Backs away from Kiba* Jack: I promise, you get your stuff What was it again? A sword? *Walks up to Isaac* Isaac: Yeah. And one like what you have. Jack: Alright Let's go. Haku: *Gets up and starts yelling someone's name* Kiba: *Looks at Haku, slowly stands up* Isaac: *Grabs Jack, walks into the shadows and disappears* Haku: *Walking in circles shouting the same name* Jack: *Gives Isaac the sword once we are in the Isles* Now go, go Isaac: *Takes it, leaves* Kiba: *Looks at Marcus and Nicole* ... Nicole: *Looks at feet* Haku: You there *Looks at Dawn* Nicole: *Looks up* Y-yes? Kiba: *Stands close to Dawn* Nicole: ((NICOLE guys -.-)) Isaac: *Appears in shadows behind Kiba and Nicole* Marcus: *Walks over to Nicole* Nicole: What’s wrong? Haku: Have you seen anyone else that looks exactly like me around here? *Shows face so only Nicole can see* ((Sorry didn’t know your character name)) Nicole: ((check my page)) Hmm... Yes *Smiles* Rayven: *An arrow made of what seems to be pure black shoots from the far end of the room straight towards Isaac* made my page, still working on it. Isaac: *Dodges* Haku: What direction did they go? Isaac: Anyone see that? Marcus: *Draws rifle, aims in the direction the arrow came from* Nicole: *Smiles* That way... *Points south* Kiba: *Holds Nicole close to me protectively* ... Nicole: What’s wrong miss? Haku: Thank y- *Shivers* Kiba: Nicole... Perhaps we should head inside.. Nicole: Why? Rayven: *I walk out holding a bow made of the same black material, still holding it in firing position with another arrow at the ready* Isaac: Ah. That's where it came from. Marcus: *Aimed at Rayven* Lower your bow. Haku: *Turns to run and collapses* Kiba: Because of..*Sighs, kneels to Nicole’s level* Listen... Stay behind me... Rayven: *Blank face* No. Nicole: Yes Miss.... Isaac: I suggest you do it. Kiba: *Stands up and faces Rayven, my aura darkens and claws elongate* Haku: *Motionless* Rayven: *Pulls back arrow* Stay back; I don't want to have to shoot anyone. Isaac: Hang on, you two. Marcus: You attacked us first. Kiba: I’ll only attack if you do Rayven: That arrow was just to get your attention. Isaac: You only had to ask. Haku: *Slowly gets up and is looking at the figure with a bow* Rayven: *Snaps fingers, and the arrow behind Isaac dissipates and retreats back into my hand, where I put it into a black bag hanging from a belt loop on my jeans* Nicole: Who is she? Haku has left the chat. Rayven: *Lowers bow, which dissipates as well, which I also put into the black bag* Kiba: I am unsure princess... Just stay behind me..*Pats Dawn’s head gently with my clawed hand* Marcus: *Lowers my rifle* Rayven: I'm Rayven Walker. My backstory is a story for another time. Kiba: We weren't asking Marcus: *Looking at Ray* Why are you here, Miss Walker? Haku: Bad... Feeling... Rayven: If you please, don't call me "miss". I'm only fourteen. Haku: Deadly... Marcus: I have a formal tendency, Miss Walker. It comes with being a butler. Jack: ((Tell that to Jack, you beat the shit out of him)) Isaac: ((lol)) Marcus: ((Jack had it coming.)) Haku: ((Rather lonely... XD)) Rayven: XD Marcus: ((And it was only one kick. Jack's lucky that was all he got.)) Haku: ((?)) Jack: ((He was sick and wounded)) Marcus: ((Jack is responsible for the death of his godson, Craig. He would kill Jack, if it weren't for the fact that Nicole likes him.)) Haku: ((Ah thanks)) Jack: ((And I piss off EVERYONE :D )) Marcus: ((Yep. FYI, my character is Nicole's adopted father.)) Rayven: Anyway, my business here is to become a Fear hunter. Kiba: *Growls* Rayven: *Shoots Kiba a venomous look that sends stabs of fear down her spine* Watch yourself, Kiba. *Coolly* I wouldn't want to have to act on you. Kiba: *Snarls, claws elongate and dark aura envelopes me* -Let’s make one thing nice and clear- Isaac: Hey, calm down you two. Kiba: -you come after Slender Man and I’ll send you to hell screaming- *Voice echoes* Rayven: *Blank face* *Takes out a small handful of the black sand from my pocket* Kiba: *Draws sword* Isaac: ((What is with you and the stuff?!)) Marcus: Enough, both of you. We can be civil about this. Haku: *Sits watching the scene* Rayven: You mean my Uncle? The first Being of Fear? Hmm. *Sends Kiba a small smirk, before blowing the black sand into her eyes* Marcus: *A barrier is between you and Kiba, the sand does not reach her* Kiba: *Smirks* Rayven: *The sand retreats to me* You're no fun. Kiba: -My message is clear hunter- Rayven: going shopping. Marcus: ((Okay.)) Haku: ((Kay)) *Gets up and starts shouting someone's name again* Marcus: *Looks at Haku* Why are you doing that? Haku: Isn't it obvious Kiba: *My fear powers retract at the Hunters’ departure* Marcus: Well, Nicole told you the person you seek went south of here. Haku: I came from the south of here... Marcus: Then I suppose it was you she saw. Haku: My point exactly... Marcus: Now then, who are you trying to find? Haku: What’s it to you? Kiba: You are on his property Marcus: Well, I was considering helping, but if you are going to be rude. Haku: Hmph. All I can say is he looks exactly like me Kiba: Watch your tone or I’m sending you back to the wooden girl in pieces Haku: Then I can get me and him away from it.... As he is my twin and I want to protect him... ((Ummm hello?)) Marcus: ((Hello.)) Haku: ((Oh I thought you all died)) Kiba: ((We have)) Rayven: I'm back. Nicole: ((Luna walked in with ice cream and cupcakes.... I was away)) Haku: ((Where's mine?)! Nicole: ((In my stomach)) Haku: (( ;-; )) Rayven: Burn. *Something taps Kiba on the shoulder* Haku: ((Is RP gonna continue?)) Kiba: *Looks behind me* Rayven: *Nothing there* Hahahaha.... You're funny. Nicole: I'm here! *Waves at Kiba* Rayven: *Tap on the top of your head* I'm up here. Kiba: *Pats Nicole on the head, keeps her close to me, ignores the tapping* Haku: Ugh the strange one is back *not Nicole Rayven he means* Marcus: *Looks at Nicole* How are you feeling, Nicole? Nicole: *Glares* I am okay Haku: Hello little one... Nicole: Hi there! Rayven: *A rock gets thrown at Haku* Isaac: *Catches the rock* Rayven: I'm weird, but you can't say it as an insult. Haku: *Looks surprised at the guy defending me* Rayven: *Appears in front of Kiba* It's not my Uncle I'm after. It's his Fears, and my father's. Isaac: *Looks down at Craig* Hi. Kiba: Answer me this, do you intend to harm him in any way? Rayven: Not unless he harms me first. Otherwise, no. Haku: *Backs off and drops an arm accidentally * Um hello *Picks up the arm and reattached it * Kiba: Then we are good for now... Nicole: Did his arm.... Rayven: *Holds out a hand, extended in truce* Truce? Kiba: *Shakes Rayven's hand* Truce... Marcus: Yes, Nicole. His arm fell off. Haku: Unfortunately... Nicole: Oh... Isaac: *Tosses the rock away* Rayven: *Smiles slightly, but it's not a cocky smirk* Haku: You see little one I am sort of like half a living doll right now until I can reverse it... Kiba: *Lets go and pats Nicole’s head* You’re safe for now princess, you can stop hiding behind me. Rayven: Princess? *Looks behind Kiba at Nicole* Nicole: Thank you miss! *Smiles* Yup. Haku: *Sits down a bit away from the barrier* Rayven: *Looks up at Kiba questioningly* Kiba: *Smiles at Rayven as a signal to go along with it* Nicole: Oh Kiba! Kiba: *Looks at Nicole* yes? Nicole: You want to be my first lady? *Smiles* Kiba: Why of course m'lady~ *Bows slightly* Nicole: Yay! *Hugs Kiba* Marcus: *Smiles* Nicole, would you like to be the one to tell Miss Kiba the news? Kiba: *Chuckles, pats Nicole on head* Nicole: Oh, oh, Kiba! Kiba: What is it princess? Nicole: I am now Marcus's Kid! He has the papers and everything.... Does that make him the King? Isaac: *Looks at Marcus* It actually went through? Marcus: Yes, it did. Kiba: I guess it does *Picks Nicole up* Your daddy~ *Spins around slightly* Nicole: Weee! Kiba: *Chuckles, stops* Rayven: *Smiles slightly, if not kind of sadly, as if longing* Marcus: *Smiles at seeing Nicole having fun* I am very proud of my daughter. Haku: *Faces away from them and takes his hood down * Nicole: *Smiles* Kiba: *Puts Dawn down gently* Nicole: *Hugs Kiba* Thank you Kiba: You’re welcome princess.. Nicole: *Sits down by Kiba* Haku: *Still facing away from them he pulls some food out and starts eating* Rayven: *Crosses arms* Heh. You're good with kids. *Frowns slightly* Kids are afraid of me. ((@Kiba)) Isaac: *Fiddles with hood to make sure it's up right* Haku: *Puts hood back up* Kiba: ... I guess I am *Smiles slightly* ... You could say it’s a sudden instinct I’ve been getting. *Ruffles Dawn's hair slightly* Nicole: *Giggles* Haku: *Shouting two names this time one of them is the same name as before* Kiba: Oh princess, that reminds me Nicole: Yes Kiba? Kiba: *Takes out a little tiara from my inside pocket and puts it on Dawns head* Nicole: * Squeals* Thank you! Kiba: *Chuckles* You’re quite welcome princess Haku: *A string appears over my head but I don't notice and carry on shouting* Marcus: *Looks at Haku* There is a string above you. Isaac: *Looks at Haku* Rayven: Uhh... Haku? Nicole: Is he a doll? Haku: *Can’t hear him* Rayven: Haku! *Louder* Haku: How do you know my name and what!?!? Kiba: *Smile fades* My lady... Stay close to me… Hmm Isaac: String above you. Rayven: *Eyes widen slightly* I've always known your name. I've known it since I first came here. Nicole: *Hides behind Kiba* Marcus: ((Ray, you don't know any of us. This isn't the old RP.)) Rayven: know. This is still a new RP. Haku: Hmmm *Looks up and as he does his hood falls revealing his human ((not wooden)) face* Someone help.... I can't move *Freezes* Rayven: Haku, don't move. I'm gonna cut the string. Rayven: *The sand from the bag moves to hand, and I grip the materializing black sand scythe in my hands* Haku: *the string lunges at me followed by more string dragging me off* I DONT WANT TO GO BACK! HELP! *Struggling* Kiba: *Watches Haku cautiously, standing protectively in front of Nicole* God... This makes so much more sense now...*Sighs* Rayven: *Swings the blade, cutting the string with ease* *Holds out the end of the scythe to Haku* Grab this. Haku: *Reaches for it* Rayven: *Helps him up, then cuts the remaining string from his back* ... Puppet string. Isaac: Hm. Haku: *Can’t get through the barrier to escape* Kiba: *Shifts nervously* Rayven: *Looks at Kiba* Haku: *More string lunges from nowhere* Rayven: Kiba? Do you know something about this? Oh, fuck! *Lunges for the strings with scythe* Marcus: *Holds up a glowing sphere, Haku can now enter* Kiba: Of course I do...*Picks up Dawn and goes back towards manor* Haku: *Getting dragged again, couldn't move fast enough* Isaac: *Runs after Haku* Haku: Help... Gah... Sleepy... Marcus: *Places the sphere back in my trenchcoat, draws a knife and runs to Haku, cuts the strings* Get to the estate. Haku: *Gets up and runs to the estate* Rayven: *Clearly confused* W-What's going on?! Marcus: *Haku enters the protection of the barrier* Haku: *Collapses on the inside* Thanks... Kiba: *Looks at Haku* ... She won't stop... Nicole: Who? Marcus: *Walks back, sheaths my knife* There is a barrier around this estate and the surrounding lawn. Fears and their servants cannot enter, unless I allow them in. Kiba: The wooden girl will never let her puppet go Rayven: Rouge's name? Marcus: ((Shadow died. my current character is named Marcus Rawlings.)) Haku: I will have to go back at some point... Marcus: Well, you will be safe so long as you are here. Rayven: *Taps Marcus on the shoulder, scythe now dissipated and in the black bag* What's going on here? I want some answers. Haku: I’m grateful *Nods to him as a sign of respect* Marcus: As I just explained, Miss Walker. There is a barrier around this estate and the surrounding lawn. Fears and their servants cannot enter, unless I allow them in. Kiba: *Puts Dawn down gently* Nicole: *Clings to Kiba nervously* Haku: *Gets up and put my hood back up* Rayven: *Walks over to Nicole* You okay, kid? Kiba: *Sighs, places hand on her head, stroking Nicole’s hair gently* It’s alright... You’re safe here.. Nicole: *Nods* Isaac: *Looks at the sky* Tonight, Marcus. Tonight, I can end that "problem" Haku: I’m sorry for scaring you so much little one... Marcus: Good, Mr. Isaac. Isaac: And then I can explain. Marcus: *Nods* Haku: *Hands Nicole a Little rag doll with a crown and dress on it* Here, you can have this... Nicole: *Flinches* Isaac: I've got to prepare, though. *Walks inside* ((brb, 6 mins)) Haku: *Sets it on the floor* Don't worry I mean no harm to any of you *smiles softly* Kiba: *Leans down to Dawn, nuzzles her gently, purring* Don't worry… Haku is safe princess.. Nicole: Are... Y-y-ou sure? Marcus: Yes, we are, Nicole. Kiba: *Nods* Marcus: I would not have let him in otherwise. Nicole: *Take doll nervously and hugs it* Kiba: *Pats Nicole’s head gently* Haku: *Smiles and looks at Kiba* Kiba: *Glances at Haku then grunts, laying on my side on the ground* Jack: ((Back)) Marcus: ((Welcome back.)) Haku: Hmmm I wonder *He mutters* Nicole: *Curls up next to Kiba* Jack: ((Thanks)) Kiba: *Wraps arm around Nicole gently, purring quietly from the heat of the sun on me* Nicole: *Yawns* Marcus: *Smiles seeing Nicole and Kiba* Haku: *Turns to Marcus* May I take a look around? Marcus: Yes, but remember that you are a guest here. Do not go in any doors that are locked or say to stay out. Kiba: *Closes eyes* Haku: Will do, I just wanted to see the view from the roof Isaac: *Appears wearing a black version of my previous armor* Haku: *Wanders to the roof to take a nap* Rayven: *Is sitting on the bottom end of my scythe, the blade gently balancing on the roof* The view's great from up here. Kiba: *Sleeping in the sun, holding Nicole close* Nicole: *Sleeping softly* Haku: Had a hunch it would be *Speaking to Rayven* You know, you said you are a Hear Hunter.... Rayven: Yes. Haku: Free me... Please... I can't take it anymore... Rayven: *Cocks an eyebrow* Free you? How?? Haku: Kill my kidnaper Rayven: *Hops off of scythe, and holds it right-side up* The Wooden Doll? Isaac: *Climbs onto roof* Haku: Yeah that... She has my brother’s life on the edge of a blade and if I don't do what she orders he dies... Rayven: I can save your brother.... But I can't kill your tormentor. Isaac: *Walks to the edge of the roof and sits down, staring into the distance* Haku: It won't end ‘til she is dead. The wood in my body is spreading *Shows her my arm and shoulder* Rayven: I'm only someone with minor importance. I'd be nothing up next to her. Haku: ((Off to bed night guys )) Oh well *Falls asleep on the roof* Isaac: Not without help... ((Night)) Haku has left the chat. Isaac: *Looks back at Rayven* Rayven: *Looks at Jack* I'm only a fourteen year old delinquent that can't do much. Isaac: ((Where's Jack? I'm Isaac.)) Rayven: Oops. *Isaac Kiba: *Purring as I sleep* Isaac: Depends on your powers, and how you use them. *Stands, turns around while still on the edge of the roof* Jack has left the chat. Isaac: For example... *Jumps off roof* *Reappears behind Rayven* ((Wow did things die... Is it getting dark IG?)) Kiba: ((probably)) Isaac: ((Mrrh...) Rayven: *Turns around to face Isaac* Isaac: Like that. Rayven: All my powers do are cause fear and death, and I make a mess where ever I go. And it's all because of my father. I'm just like him. The splitting image. Isaac: ... Rayven: I mean, just look at me! I fired a fucking arrow that could have killed you, or at the list made you very sick, just to get your attention! Isaac: But did it kill me? Did it make me sick? Instant hostility doesn't judge people. Overall actions do. At least for me. *Looks at setting sun* Rayven: *Looks down* ... Isaac: Sunset again... *Walks to the edge of the roof* Marcus: ((Remember that Nicole and Kiba are asleep in the front yard.)) Isaac: ((I'll get them inside)) *Looks back at Rayven* You may want to go inside now. Rayven: *Looks at Isaac* Nah. I'll be fine. Isaac: If you say so. *Climbs down, walks over to Kiba and Nicole, nudges Kiba's shoulder* Hey. Kiba: *Opens one eye, growls slightly* Nicole: *Groans* Isaac: *Takes a step back* Kiba, you two need to go inside. Marcus: *Standing at the front door* Kiba: *Sits up, picks up Dawn and stands* Marcus: ((*Nicole.)) Kiba: ((i know -.- )) Marcus: (( :P )) Kiba: ((I’m tired and used to it so meeh)) Isaac: ((lol)) *Glances back and forth between Kiba outside the barrier* Kiba: *Sniffs air, growls wearily and walks inside carrying Nicole* Isaac: *Watches them go, then walks off* Marcus: *Opens the door for Kiba and Nicole, walks in after them, closes it behind us* Kiba: *Walks to Nicole’s room, puts her in bed* Isaac: *Flashes of light go off in the distance* Kiba: *Sighs, places Nicole’s tiara on her bedside, kisses her forehead then disappears,* Rayven has left the chat. Kiba has left the chat. Jack: *Sent out of the isles via portal, near the estate, walks to the manor* Marcus: *In the main hall, watching from the window* Isaac: *Sound of thunder* Jack: *Knocks on the door* Marcus: *Opens the door, looks at Jack with contempt* Isaac: *Multiple rapid bursts of light* Jack: Thanks Marcus: *Glaring, my gaze could melt ice and freeze fire* Jack: *Sighs* I have nowhere else to go... My Queen is still pissed at me, so I think it is best for me to stay away from her... Marcus: I suggest you stay away from me as well, Mr. Carmine. Jack: Fine. *Gets up and walks out of the manor* Marcus: ((That didn't mean leave, it meant don't talk to him while he's around.)) Isaac: *Walks past Jack as he leaves, I enter the manor with a limp and cuts* Jack: ((Well, he left. He has an apartment in the city anyways) Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* Is it finished, Mr. Isaac? ((Good. Marcus doesn't have to put up with him.)) Isaac: Yeah. It is. *Faint red mist is around me* Marcus: Are you alright, Mr. Isaac? Jack: ((Hey, he still will be around, there is Nikkie, after all)) Marcus: ((I meant to add "as much".)) Isaac: Yeah, I'm fine. Just weary. *Sits down* Jack: *Sitting outside, on the lawn* Isaac: So what's with Jack, Marcus? Marcus: I told him not to bother me. Isaac: Why? Marcus: Because I loathe him, remember? Jack: *Mumbling something, can hear you* Isaac: Yeah, but up until now you've been alright with him being here. What happened? Marcus: I have grown tired of feigning tolerance. Isaac: ... Jack: *Sighs, gets up from where I am sitting* I could hear you Marcus... And I understand... Isaac: *The red mist slowly begins to dissipate* Jack: *Sighs* I... Dear lord why... I… Can't believe myself...There is something wrong with me... Isaac: *Looks at Jack as the rest of the mist disappears* Jack: *Sits down on a chair, puts face in hands* Isaac: You okay, Jack? Jack: No. I am not. I am blindly loyal to an eldritch abomination that cares for me about as much as dirt, who would think nothing of killing me and I kill in exchange for my own life. Isaac: ... Jack: I just want my life back. Before the plague doctor, before the fears, before blank Isaac: *Sighs* So do I, Jack. But neither of us can. Jack: I never wanted to meet Shadow... Or anyone here... Much less KILL him... Isaac: ... Jack: And I fucked up my only chance to stop working for blank Isaac: Not your only chance... Jack: I had it, I knew I had it...I should have left her to ROT in that castle Yes, my only chance She was unable to leave her domain Isaac: *Looks up at Jack* Jack, there is never just one shot at something. Jack: I could have left, on a job, thrown my necklace on the ground, and crushed it. Never see that bitch again Isaac: Jack, look at me. Listen to what I am about to tell you, okay? Jack: *Looks at Isaac* Isaac: “There is only Hitsuzen.” Nicole has left the chat. Isaac: Okay? “Only Hitsuzen.” Everything happens for a reason. Jack: And what reason is there for me to work for a cannibal Jeff the Killer look alike that would kill me for fun? Isaac: We don't know. Yet. Jack: I am not a half-Fear, so, having kids is not the reason Nor is my own safety What is the bloody reason? Isaac: We don't know yet. Everything will be revealed in time, I've learned this. Jack: I killed Marcus's godson, what reason would that have!? Isaac: ... Jack: My existence?! What reason?! Isaac: We. Don't. Know. Yet. Jack: And. There. Is. No. REASON Isaac: There is a reason for everything, Jack. Jack: I just don't know anymore! *On the verge of tears, coughing as well* Isaac: ... Jack: *Pulls a gun out, and puts it on my lap*I… I want to die... But... I... I can’t... Isaac: ... Jack: *Tears rolling down my cheeks, confused, sad and angry all at once* What can I do?.. Isaac: ... Jack: WHAT CAN I DO?! Isaac: Not what I did... Jack: Shoot, and end my pain. or stay alive for the sake of Nicole and my family? Isaac: Who do you care for more? Yourself, or Nicole and your family? Jack: My family... And Nicole... Hell, Nicole is like family... Isaac: What would they think if you died? Jack: They would most likely say they knew something would happen to me, considering I never saw them, my real family... Nicole... She would cry... And never forgive me, even if I was dead… Isaac: ... Jack: I don’t know what to do Maybe I have the chance to get to heaven? Marcus: You really can't make up your mind? Jack: No. Marcus: A simple solution to this. Isaac: *Looks at Marcus* Jack: It's my Queen influence... She is affecting my mind... I don't want to die... For her and Nicole's sake *Puts hand on my gun, ready for anything Marcus may try* If you are thinking... What I think you are Marcus... Isaac: *Stands* Jack: *Grip tightens* Marcus: Relax, you idiot. I am not going to kill you. Jack: What are you going to do? Marcus: Nothing. This will be all up to you. Simply think of your fondest memories, the happiest times. If they cannot sway you, end it. If the can, you live. Jack: Okay... *Sits back and thinks* *Picks up the gun, looks at it, and looks at everyone in the room* Isaac: *Looks at Jack* Jack: *Slowly puts the gun back in my pocket* Jack Carmine will live another day, it seems ((You really hoped I would kill Jack, right?)) *Sighs* Marcus: ((Yeah. He doesn't want to see Nicole sad, so he helped out Jack.)) Jack: Marcus... If you hate me so much, why not kick me out of here? Banish me, never have to see me again? Marcus: Because, I do not wish to see Nicole saddened. I may hate you, but my love for my daughter outweighs the hatred I feel for you. Jack: Before Nicole came, why didn't you do that? Why not when I first came here, when my first words to you were "I killed him"? Marcus: I believe the term for it was "numb with rage". Jack: Okay... Nikkie is... She's like a sister to me... Marcus: The only reason you are alive is because she thinks of you as a brother. Jack: I... I suppose so... Isaac: *Sighs, walks outside* Marcus: *Walks to the window, thinking* Jack: *To self* Why did she say yes? *Sighs* Isaac: *Walks back inside* Jack: For god's sake why? Is she planning something? Isaac: Who? Jack: My queen. I was muttering to myself Isaac: *Looks at Jack* Whatever she did, just remember what I told you. It got me through very dark times. Jack: To our marriage... Why did she agree? Isaac: ... Nicole has joined the chat. Marcus: ((Hey Dawn.)) Nicole: ((Hey)) Jack: No reason for her...when I asked, I was shaking out of fear she would get offended and kill me (Hey Dawn) Jack: ((Where is Nikkie ATM?)) Nicole: ((Sleepin. Why?)) Jack: ((Just asking) Nicole: ((Unless you start a ruckus she won’t wake)) Isaac: *Leaves, climbs onto roof* Jack: ((Jack was shouting before)) Nicole: ((Recently?)) Jack: ((Like, five minutes ago)) Nicole: ((:/ Maybe)) Jack: Marcus... I am so, so, sorry I have had to put you through this... When I recover from whatever I have... I will leave... Marcus: *Ignores Jack, still looking out the window* Jack: *Sighs* Nicole: ((You just gonna take that Jack!? I thought you were a fighter! Lol)) Marcus: ((Jack is a pushover. :P )) Nicole: ((Oh snap)) (( :p )) Jack: ((I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF LESS THEN TEN MINUTES AGO!)) Marcus: ((Meh.)) Jack: Marcus. Nicole: (( o.o)) Jack: I will leave you and Nicole alone as soon as I recover. Marcus: *Still staring out the window, unresponsive* Jack: ((Yeah, Jack almost shot himself)) Marcus: ((Marcus snapped him out of it, only because he didn't want Nicole to be sad.)) Category:Blog posts